


Bordeau Steel Blue

by Mariana_Monteverde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Companion Piece, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Infidelity, Japan, POV Pansy Parkinson, Past Infidelity, Secret Baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: Companion Story forMystic Spires BluePansy's POV
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving writing Mystic, but there was something missing... I wanted to write Pansy's voice.  
> I wanted to know more about her background, I wanted more of her besides the letters she would send Neville. So here it is!
> 
> To my Panevillains, [Gcgraywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter), [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten), [RubyLipsStarryEyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes) and [TheUltimateUndesirable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable). Thank you for all the support!
> 
> For all the readers, Thank you for all the love <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Big Thank you to [SonnenFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/pseuds/SonnenFlower) for her help on this chapter <3

Christmas in Japan was different from the ones she was used to in England, but after so many years living in Lake Towada, she was comfortable and looking forward to the traditions that Unkan planned for them.

Her husband was not a very romantic person, and public displays of affection were not something that he enjoyed. But Christmas was different. Christmas was the only day of the year that he offered to them as a couple. It was also their wedding anniversary. 

So her Yule Traditions changed. She would spend Christmas Eve with her parents and Poppy, her sweet little sister. They spend hours talking about her new school and how happy she was and how many friends she had. And how everyone wanted to be friends with her because she was British. And they loved her accent. 

And because of that, because of that happiness on Poppy Parkinson’s face, Pansy knew all her sacrifices had been worth it. So worth it. She cleaned the tears that had fallen from her eyes, there was no reason to be sad. It was Christmas after all.

“Darling? Are you ready?” There was a knock on the door. She looked up to see her husband, standing there in his best muggle suit and a grand bouquet of pansies, freesias, and carnations.

Pansy nodded and walked to the door, kissing his cheek. In 7 years of marriage, he had never walked inside her quarters. They were her place, her safe place. “Just let me get a vase and a preservation charm on these.” 

The Slytherin placed them on her nightstand and summoned her purse and cloak. “So, dear, what are our plans for this day?” 

“Lunch on the Cherry Blossom, and then I thought we could take the portkey to Hiroshima and see the Christmas Illuminations there.” He offered his arm. “What do you think, Darling?”

“I love it… I have not been in Hiroshima yet.” She said with a smile, squeezing his arm. “Do you have any appointments later today?”

“No, I did not schedule anyone for this evening. I thought we could do some reading by the fireplace when we arrived home.” He said, turning his face to look at her and she could see the redness tone spreading to his cheeks. “Oh, I, absolutely, forgot. So foolish of me. You look very pretty, Pansy.” 

Pansy wanted to chuckle and agree that he was a foolish man. But he was an adorable foolish man. He had been a small blessing in her life. He expected nothing from her and let her do as she pleased. Pansy was not the first, and neither would she be the last witch to enter a marriage of convenience, but not everyone could call themselves lucky. She was lucky in her marriage.

He would ask her to help with some patients, or better saying, with the anxious family members of his patients. And he encouraged her to teach with her free time. She had once confessed that it had been her secret dream as a child. Her parents would not hear of it, she was supposed to make a good pureblood match. 

But Unkan had. Teaching piano, violin, English and French were not the same as teaching charms or arithmancy, but it made her happy. He owled some old classmates that had young children and invited them to learn with his new wife.

During the first couple of years, she had loved every one of those moments, but now… now that she had a son, hidden in England, she felt like teaching others was a betrayal. Her passion was leaving, and she wanted it back. She needed it back.

“Darling?” He asked.

“I’m sorry, I was thinking of a new piece I want to introduce to my pupils.” She lied with a smile. “Thank you so much for the compliment. You look very handsome as well, dear. Is that a new suit?” 

The day went beautifully. The meal was delicious. Pansy had not realized how much she truly enjoyed Japanese food until she tasted it during her brief courtship. If she ever left Towada, she would miss it.

The Christmas illuminations in Hiroshima were truly magical. With a Fairy tale theme, there were even lights shaped like dragons. She loved them. And then part of her wished that she could share them with one very special person, her growing Sage. 

Maybe one day. Maybe Longbottom would let her bring Sage to see the pretty lights. “Unkan, would you take a picture of me? I want to send it to Draco just to tease him about the Japanese dragons!” 

“Of course, Darling,” He chuckled as he took the photograph. “He did not visit this time. Theodore and his husband did not come to Japan either, this Yuletide…” 

Pansy kept her smile in place. “They’re busy in England. Draco is hoping to leave St Mungo’s and start his own private practice and Theo and Dean have been away from the shop for so long, they have much to do.” She explained. 

It was just a little white lie. Unkan did not need to know she had forbidden them from visiting. That she had sent the owls back unopened. She was not ready for the talk that they would want to have.

“Oh, I understand. It seems you have surrounded yourself with workaholics, Pansy.” And if the Slytherin was not so focused on the next tree illumination that seemed like a gigantic snitch. She would have understood that his tone was not teasing, it seemed almost apologetical. 

“I would not have it any other way.” She assured, squeezing his arm. 

“Would you like to have something to eat? There’s a German Food Market just around the corner.” He said. 

Pansy nodded, “Did any of your patients recommend it?” She asked as they walked.

“You know me too well, Pansy.” He chuckled, tapping her hand with his. Pansy just smiled, it was something that she had get used through time. Unkan spent most of his time at home, working, healing, researching, so it was not surprising that his social outings would be somewhere that he had been advised to visit.

“Did they suggest anything particular for us to try?” She wondered, looking at so many different market stalls.

“Bratwurst, it would not be a German Christmas market without some sausage, and Mulled Wine I’ve been told,” Unkan explained.

“And if I wanted something sweeter? Pansy asked, her eyes landing on a pyramid of strangely shaped fruit, covered in chocolate, and decorated with hundreds and thousands. Some teenage girls were buying them hiding their giggles, and Pansy wondered if she was 15 years old she would do the same. 

“I did not get those many recommendations for sweets, if I’m being honest. But do not despair, darling, we have some strawberry shortcake to end our Christmas Day at home.” He said.

Pansy ended up having a nice cup of Eierpunsch and some Kartoffelpuffer, the potato pancakes were sweet enough when one added applesauce.

They walked along the streets and were now on Sakaebashi Bridge, watching the Kyobashi River flow under them, illuminated by the moonlight.

“Happy Wedding Anniversary, Darling. I hope I was a good husband this year for you and can only promise to be better.” Unkan said, squeezing her glove covered hand. The mulberry dragonskin gloves were beautiful and felt so soft. They were almost perfect opposites of the orange hideosity they were expected to use in Care of Magical Creatures. And had been her Anniversary gift. She would cherish them forever. 

The adventures and visits had been a distraction, but that statement brought back so many memories. She had been a terrible wife. Exactly one year before she had been pregnant with another man’s child. And he was so good.

Pansy got on her tiptoes and pecked his lips. She could count the number of times that she had kissed him on the mouth with her hands. Unkan blushed and looked back to the river. “Let’s go home, Husband.”

When the Portkey brought them home, Pansy was ready for bed, but there was an annoying knock on the drawing-room window. 

“An owl? At this time of the night?” Unkan asked “That’s quite unusual. My patients will not write, not if it’s urgent.” The man summoned an owl treat from the box and exchanged it for the letter.

“It would not be the first time that Mrs Yagi has written to you in the middle of the night… If she was not such a sweetheart who brings me sweets, I would be jealous.” Pansy teased.

“Mrs Yagi’s letters are not usually addressed to Pansy P. and husband.” He said, offering her the envelope. “From Mr and Mrs Longbottom.” 

Pansy heart stopped at that moment. There was only one Mr Longbottom capable of writing letters, Neville. And, it was not like she had any claim to his life, but if he had married… Draco had said nothing about him being engaged. If he had married, did that mean that another woman was raising her son? 

Her hands were trembling as she broke the wax seal. She needed to be in control of her emotions again or Unkan would see that something was wrong. “Friends of yours?”

Pansy nodded, she was ready for this lie. “When I was in England, improving my healing with Draco, I worked as a midwife assistant. The Longbottom’s was one of the deliveries I assisted in.” 

Inside the envelope, there was a picture of her little Growing Sage along with a simple folded piece of parchment. She stroked the photograph, her son, her little son. She still couldn't believe it.

There he was, her baby, smiling for the camera and reaching for the bows and twinkling lights on the little plant beside him. He was dressed in a Christmas attire, red and green, and Pansy was not sure what colour suited him better.

And the plant, Pansy could now see what it was.

The blue sage flower that she had left by the Longbottom greenhouse alongside her son. Neville had taken care of it, not that she had any doubt he would. She had been told that even if he was an Auror, Herbology was his main passion. And she remembered his confidence in Professor Sprout classes back in Hogwarts, so different from his behaviour in any other classroom.

The sage plants had been one of her projects while she was in England. She had grown them around the old Malfoy property. And when she left, she couldn’t just leave them behind. So, she left one with her child and brought a counterpart with her to Japan. Maybe hoping to always have that connection.

“You know, I don’t deal well with children or babies, but that is a dainty little boy,” Unkan said. 

Pansy nodded. “It’s a pretty Christmas card. I will write a thank you note to send back.” She kissed her husband's cheek. “Good night.”

“Good night, darling. Happy Anniversary!” 

Pansy rushed to the protection of her quarters, and threw herself into bed. She promised herself she would not cry, but she could not stop the tears from falling. He was happy, her growing Sage was happy. And it was all she wanted for him. 

She opened the folded note, it was from Neville. Wishes for a Happy Belated Christmas from him, Augusta, and Frank. Thanking her for her own letter and the gifts. And making a promise that he would send more photographs to her, now that his Gran was around and that she was incredible with a magical camera.

So, that was the Mrs Longbottom. His grandmother. Relief spread around her. He was not married. The other woman on their child’s life was his grand grandmother. She could live with that. 

Pansy fell asleep with a smile on her face, holding the photograph close to her heart. She had never thought she would miss him so much, she had never thought she would love him so much and she really hoped her little Growing Sage, her Frank Sage would like his Christmas Gift.

She had worked so hard on it, she wanted her son to love it, to connect with it, to connect with her.


	2. Almost Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione brings her parents for an appointment with a mind healer.  
> The only problem, the healer is Pansy's husband...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set before Chapters 16-18 of [Mystic Spires Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732863/chapters/65217988)

Pansy had been waiting and preparing for this moment. One of the first things she did when she came back to her marital home was checking when the next appointment of Mr and Mrs Wilkins would be, also known as Mr and Mrs Granger. The parents of Hermione Granger, Golden Girl, Brains of the Golden Trio.

 _Did she know?_ That was the question that had invaded Pansy’s _mind. Would Longbottom share the news of Frank maternity? Or would he have kept it a secret? Only confronting her friends about it?_ Maybe she should have asked Draco or Theo, but now was too late. And she always tried to keep away from that path when writing them.

“Granger,” Pansy said, nodding her head in acknowledgement as the Gryffindor sat on the opposite couch. During the last couple of years, this had become their own little dance. They would sit across from each other, separated by a large coffee table.

“Parkinson.” She said, accepting the cup of sobacha tea that Pansy offered. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. How are you? And your parents, still improving? I hope,” The Slytherin asked.

Hermione nodded, sipping her tea. “I’m well, yes. My parents keep improving, they haven’t had an episode in months. I’m very thankful to your husband.” 

“I will forward the message. Unkan is very focused on his patients. It’s all he wants, to save those troubled with memory charms.” Pansy summoned a box of chocolate and placed it on the table separating her and Hermione.

She had bought way too many different boxes for Valentine’s. If she gifted those many different varieties of chocolate to her husband, even his oblivious mind would understand that she was repenting for something. “And how’s the weather back in England?”

“Well, a little less snowy and a little rainier than this beautiful lake.” Hermione pointed to the window. The lake had frozen again. On her first winter there, Pansy and Poppy had ice-skated for hours. 

“If you want to go and see it more closely, I have some winter cloaks I can lend you.” She offered. “Heating charms are not safe if you try to walk on ice.”

“Oh, no. Thank you. I’m good just watching from here…” She whispered. 

They fell into their usual silent conversations, enjoying a cup of tea. It lasted exactly 254 seconds before the Gryffindor sighed, and put her cup down. “Are we really not mentioning the elephant in the room?”

Pansy put her own cup down, much more gently than Granger had. She looked around the room and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t see any elephant…”

“Don’t, Parkinson. Just don’t! Neville told me everything… I know everything!” Pansy sighed, she was surprised but relieved at the same time that the woman in front of her knew about Frank. “Were you really thinking about not mentioning it?”

“I couldn’t be certain you knew about Frank's maternity.” She explained. “I wasn’t certain who Nev- Longbottom would have told.”

Hermione nodded. “Not many people know. His family, and some of his closest friends. It’s killing Dean not to share it with Seamus, but if Seamus knows, Lavender will know and then everyone will know…”

“And we don’t want that…” Pansy completed. “It’s for the best… I’m sure Longbottom will tell Frank a good story when the time comes. But he will be happier not knowing who his mother is…The Parkinson name, it will always hold a bad connotation in Britain. The girl who tried to hand the Saviour to the Dark Lord.”

Hermione nibbled on her lower lip, obviously concerned about something. “You don’t mean that, Parkinson. You cannot possibly mean that you will stay away or so long.” 

“I don’t know, Granger. And I don’t feel particularly inclined to share whatever I’m feeling with you.” Pansy said, hoping the conversation would end there.

“He looks a little like you… around the eyes… yours are darker, but the shape… it’s all yours.” Hermione smiled. “Would you like to see him? I have some photographs on my mobile phone” 

Pansy looked around the room, her eyes focused on the door for a couple of seconds. She had two options. She could either flee the room, and let Granger finish her tea alone, or she could accept her offer. 

The Slytherin got up and crossed the room until she was standing in front of Granger. She pointed to the seat beside her, occupied by a tote bag with such a Hermione Granger design – To Read or Not to Read? That’s a Stupid Question. “Oh, of course. I’m sorry.” She said, taking the bag and putting it on the floor. “Have you ever used one of these?” She mentioned the phone in her hand.

“My husband might be a hermit and we might live in the middle of a lake, but we have muggle technology in this house. Japan is, after all, a developed country.” Pansy explained as Granger placed the phone in her hands.

“I’m not going to find photographs that I do not want to see here, will I?” 

“What do you mean? I took these at a Christmas party.” Hermione raised an eyebrow. 

“How could I forget you’re a little prude Gryffindor.” Pansy waved her hand dismissively. “Dirty pics, Granger. I meant dirty pics. Draco has one of these phones, I don’t know why, to be honest. Well, I know. He receives dirty pics on it and must send those too.” 

Pansy felt a little pity for Hermione as her complexion became redder and redder. Poor little Gryffindor getting embarrassed because Pansy was mentioning nude photography. “How… how do you know that?” Granger asked. “Do you and he share those images between yourselves?”

Pansy placed a hand over her heart. “You wound me, Granger. What a disgusting thought. I know I seemed to fawn a little over him, but that was to keep all the unworthy girls away. He’s like a brother to me and I would rather go blind that see him naked.” 

Granger nodded and coughed, pointing to the phone. “I… don’t worry, Parkinson, that album has only the images from the party on Christmas Eve. It was mostly Gryffindors, but Theo was there as well.” 

“Oh, the infamous Gryffindor parties that Theodore always said were amazing?” She asked with a smirk. “Not that Theo needs much to think a party is amazing, some booze, music and Dean.”

“Not this one, there were too many children around for that,” Hermione confessed.

“Indeed,” Pansy murmured seeing a photograph of Theo on the floor, with 7 children surrounding him. 

“So that’s Lily!” Hermione pointed to the red-headed child.

“And she’s holding Frank,” Pansy said with a smile. 

“How did you know that? The definition of the camera is not that good… and it’s such a small screen. And he and Piper, are so similar in size. Is it a motherhood thing? Mothers will always know which one is their child?”

“It’s such a tiny image, but it’s him.” Pansy smiled. “And the other infant has an enormous bow on her head, it doesn’t seem like Neville style.” Also, Pansy had looked at the magical photo that Neville had sent her so many times, that she would be able to draw the child from heart, if she was artistic like that.

Hermione chuckled. “No… that’s Piper. She’s Seamus and Lavender youngest. All the children in the image, besides Frank and Lily, are theirs.” 

Pansy raised an eyebrow. “Five? They already have five children at 26?”

Hermione nodded. “Yes, and I would not bet against them having more in the next couple of years.”

Pansy focused herself on the images, that she lost track of time. The clock chimed on the wall, signifying the end of Granger parents’ appointment. She put the mobile in the Gryffindor hands once again. She had spent long minutes watching the videos and photographs as Hermione read a book. “Thank you for sharing these with me… If there’s ever a way to repay you, Granger, please let me know.”

Hermione nodded once more, a thoughtful look on her face, like she used to have in Astronomy when she was trying to find the right star position. “He’s happy, Frank, and healthy.”

“And loved… I never had any doubts he would be.” Pansy placed a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Do you regret it?” Hermione asked, putting her book and mobile phone away.

“It?” Pansy asked, once she was on her feet. “If you mean Frank, never. If you mean leaving him, every day, but it needed to be done, I needed to come back to Japan and he couldn’t come.”

“What about not telling Neville sooner?” Hermione asked, getting to her feet as well, walking to the door.

Pansy took a deep breath and looked at the large window, she wrapped her arms around herself. “He’s your friend, Granger. Do you think that if I had told him, if he had helped me during the pregnancy, he would have ever let me go back? I could ever come back?”

Hermione said nothing for exactly 23 seconds. She did not agree or disagree with her statement. Then she opened the door. “Goodbye, Parkinson.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Any other moments you would like to read from Pansy POV?


End file.
